


Honky Tonk Blues

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men DOFP/Kink Meme: Raven gets pregnant with Nightcrawler sometime between First Class and DoFP. However, instead of leaving him; she wants to drop him off at Charles'. But when she shows up at the mansion she finds depressed drug addict Charles who can't even read her mind and his sad enabler Hank.<br/>Summary: A re-telling of Days of Future Past. In this version, Charles finds the strength to change his life around because of Raven. Raven warns Charles that Trask Industries is possibly kidnapping and killing mutants. Raven informs Charles that there is one caveat to the plan: they must get Erik. </p><p>"Honky Tonk Women" was written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards. It was released in 1969.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honky Tonk Blues

_I met a gin soaked, bar-room queen in Memphis,_  
 _She tried to take me upstairs for a ride._  
 _She had to heave me right across her shoulder_  
 _Cause I just can't seem to drink you off my mind._  
  
 _Its the honky tonk women_  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme the honky tonk blues._

**Westchester, 1969**

Raven parked her 1969 Raven Black Ford Mustang in front of the mansion. She couldn't believe the condition of the grounds. Their parents were fastidious about their home; and Charles used to be the same way. He had constantly used his powers when they were all living together to hire cleaning crews and landscapers to keep the mansion in tip-top shape. But now it looked like some creepy abandoned haunted house.

She opened the back seat of the car and pulled the basket that was lying on the car floor. When she turned to face the house, she was surprised that Charles hadn't already sensed her arrival. "Something is not right..."

Raven was in her faux form. Her floppy large brim hat kept the sun out of her face. She looked up at the sky; it was a beautiful summer morning in Westchester.

Raven shrugged her shoulders and started banging on the front door.

It took over a minute before the door was opened. Raven was taken back a bit to see Hank. "Hank...!"

Hank furrowed his brow and took a moment to believe his eyes, "Raven...? What are you doing here...?"

Raven tilted her head and tried to look past Hank's shoulder, "How about you let me inside my house? It was a long drive and I really need to use the bathroom and get a drink of water."

Hank looked hesitant to allow Raven inside, but eventually he moved out of the way, "Yes, of course - I'm sorry. You know where the bathroom is - I will go get you some water."

Raven nodded and headed toward Charles' study. There was a bathroom there that she used all the time when she lived there with her brother. She put the basket on the sofa and when she entered the bathroom, she was shocked by its condition. It was filthy. There were empty glasses everywhere - as well as empty vodka, gin and scotch bottles. Raven flickered and changed the shape of her vagina into a penis - so she could piss standing up. There was no way she was going to sit on that toilet.

When she finally washed her hands and went back into the study; she found Hank standing by the doorway. He looked nervous and fidgeted. She took the glass of water from him. "Thanks..."

"So what are you doing here...?"

Raven frowned, "That's the second time you've asked me that question. Am I not welcomed?"

Hank shook his head and spoke softly to her, "No, of course not. It's so very good to see you Raven."

Raven looked into Hank's blue eyes. She could feel her heart flutter. There was something about Hank's eyes that always made her weak in the knees. "And it's so good to see you too ..."

Hank smiled.

"Hank - what happened here? Where is the school? And where is Charles...?"

Hank started to frown again. "The school got closed once the draft started - so many of the kids were called into the service. Alex's number came up. He's in Vietnam."

Raven put a hand over her mouth, "Alex is in Vietnam? But why didn't Charles do something about that - he's rich and a god damn telepath!"

"Charles tried to stop Alex. Charles was ready to give Alex quite a bit of money and send him to Canada. But Alex refused. He said he just couldn't run away while others had to go. That broke Charles' heart."

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked up, "Where is Sean...?"

Hank shrugged, "We have no idea. He was going home to visit his family - and then he never came back here. We thought maybe he joined the Brotherhood?"

Raven shook her head, "I haven't seen him. Angel disappeared too. I've looked all over New York City; and couldn't find her at all."

"Have you heard from Erik?"

"Erik isn't allowed any visitors or any communication. I can't imagine what he's going through right now." Raven looked sad.

"He killed the president - he deserves to be punished." Hank looked surprised to see Raven feel sorry for Erik.

"Oh Hank - there is so much you don't know." Raven sighed, "Where is Charles...?"

Hank looked down at his feet. He shook his head, "Raven - you don't want to see him. He's not the same man he was before..."

"I know Charles is complicated. He thinks Erik and I didn't care that he was hurt; but he's wrong. I was able to get to the hospital and pretend to be a nurse to check up on him. I reported everything back to Erik. When we heard that he was released and starting the school; we were quite happy. Erik was happy to know that young mutants could come to Charles for help and support." Raven looked around the mansion, "But I have a feeling that we were wrong about things."

Hank watched Raven put her glass down.

"Hank, keep an eye on that basket - don't leave this room. Do you hear me? Don't leave that basket alone for a minute." Raven started to leave the study.

"Raven - please! Charles is really messed up - don't do this right now."

"Charles is my brother - and I need to find out what the fuck is going on." Raven sprinted up the long staircase and headed toward Charles' bedroom.

When she opened the doors; she was assaulted by the smell. It was god awful. There was a strange smell of body order and bodily fluids. Raven pinched her nose and immediately walked over to open a window.

"Fuck off Hank - close that fucking window!"

Raven turned in shock. She looked over to the man on the bed. Raven almost didn't recognize him. "You shouldn't speak to Hank that way - he fucking worships you."

Charles turned and opened one eye. He started laughing. "Oh fuck, I'm hallucinating again. I swear I need to stop buying my weed from that fucking Puerto Rican tranny - I think she fucking adds Angel Dust to it. Fucking bitch..."

Raven frowned, and stepped closer to him. She did her best to hold her breath. Charles smelled horribly. "Jesus fucking Christ, why can't you take a god damn shower?"

Charles suddenly reached out and grabbed Raven's arm. He pulled her close to him, until his face was inches away from her own. "You know what - maybe I should have just fucked you. Isn't that what you wanted? Erik says you wanted attention, acceptance and love. But I think you wanted your brother's cock. And when I didn't fuck you - you latched on to Erik. But would my darling sister have stayed home if only I had fucked her. Maybe not because Erik fucked me - and he still left. Tell me - is that why you're back? Did he dump you for another girl? Or maybe for some cute mutant boy with fins and whiskers?"

Raven started crying and started to pull her arm away. "How can you speak to me that way? I'm your sister - we grew up together - Charles, that's disgusting."

Charles grabbed Raven and pulled her down on the bed. He reached down and grabbed her by the pussy. "You flashed this fucking blue cunt to me - and now you want to start mumbling that I shouldn't go for it?"

Raven panicked and for the first time in her life - she felt like that frightened little girl again. She remembered the men who would promise to give her shelter and food, if she allowed them to touch her down there. Raven started to cry, "Stop Charles - this isn't a hallucination - this is me, it's Raven."

Raven could feel Charles pushing her underwear to one side - when suddenly the fingers were gone and Charles flew across the room until he landed against the wall. Raven looked up to see Beast. He was holding her basket in one hand. The other he used to pull Charles off her.

Raven took a deep breath. She wiped her tears off her face. And then flickered her body until she was blue, and Mystique. She looked over at Hank with bright yellow eyes, "Thank you Hank - but I'm going to take care of this asshole. Take the baby downstairs."

Beast nodded and left the room.

Mystique stood in front of Charles and flexed her fists, "Time to wake up..."

 

*********

Charles coughed and flung his arms. He opened his eyes to see that he was being held against the shower wall by Mystique's blue foot. Her mutation gave her amazing strength; Charles couldn't fight her.

When she realized that Charles was awake she let go of him. "Take a fucking shower and don't come down until you stop smelling like booze, cum and piss."

Charles nodded.

*********

 

Mystique held the baby and waited for Hank to return with the bottle. When he did; she fed the crying baby. "All right - calm down darling."

Hank smiled and gently touched the dark hair that covered the baby's head.

"I'm clean now."

Mystique looked up and she heard Hank growl beside her. "Calm down Hank - I told you - he was hallucinating."

Charles looked puzzled. Hank was never anything but gentle and kind to him. "Did I do something...? I admit, I don't remember anything once I woke up in the shower."

"You tried to rape Raven." Hank frowned. "I know you have changed; but she's your sister! How could you do that to her?"

Mystique saw the emotions in Charles' face. He now looked pale. "Charles, sit down before you fall down. You look faint."

"I think I need a drink...please."

"No, I need you fucking sober if you don't mind." Mystique said and watched Charles sit in the chair that she knew was Erik's favorite.

Charles wiped the thick tears that drizzled down his face, "I wouldn't..." Charles put a hand over his face. "I couldn't...."

Mystique sighed, "You thought you were hallucinating. And I guess you felt it was the perfect time to get some things off your chest. Charles, you are confused to think that my desire to be accepted and loved by you was sexual. It wasn't. You made me feel ashamed of my mutation. You expected me to hide for the rest of my life. And when Erik came around..."

Charles jumped when he heard Erik's name mentioned. "I'm sorry Raven. I really am so sorry if I hurt you. If you want to call the authorities and make a formal complaint, I deserve it."

Mystique rolled her eyes. "You and Erik - drama queens. Charles, there's a baby in the room and you are somehow able to ignore it?"

Charles stopped pacing and looked down to Raven's lap. "Oh my god ..."

Mystique smiled, "It's your nephew, Kurt."

"Kurt...?" Charles frowned, "Why in the world would you name him after my stepfather?"

"Because he saved our lives during the fire. He died so we could live - maybe he wasn't a bad guy after-all?" Mystique shrugged and then frowned, "Charles, why aren't you using your powers?"

Charles frowned, "I don't have them. Haven't you noticed that I'm walking?"

"What...?" Mystique looked over at Hank. "I assumed that you were walking due to some cure or something - but what does that have to do with your powers?"

"That's my fault."Hank spoke up and looked over at Mystique, "I created a serum to help control my mutation; somehow the serum taken in a certain dose allows Charles to walk. But it dampens his powers in the process."

Mystique shook her head, "Didn't you learn the first time around about fiddling with your mutation and trying to control it...? When are you going to accept who you are ...? Shame on Charles for feeding into your insecurities, and shame on you for enabling Charles. You two are made for each other."

Hank looked down. He knew she was right.

"Raven, why are you here? Is something wrong? I figured this house would be the last place you would want to come back to." Charles finally noticed that the small baby had a tiny little tail that was sticking out of his diaper. "A tail...? Is the father...?"

"Azazel..." It was Mystique's turn to look sad, "Charles, I'm here because I think someone is kidnapping mutants. Azazel and I broke up. But when I tried to reach him, to tell him about the baby, I couldn't find him. And then Angel and Emma disappeared too. All this happened as soon as Erik was put in prison. And now Hank says that Banshee is missing too. Charles, I know I shouldn't be asking for your help - but I'm truly frightened for the first time. I need to find our friends and a safe home for Kurt. Can you help me?"

"I don't know..." Charles looked around, "I've fallen apart if you haven't noticed."

Mystique stood up and handed the baby to Hank. Then she walked toward Charles. She flickered her scales until she was her faux Raven body again. She got on her knees before Charles and took his hands into her own, "Charles, I know you are hurting inside. You lost so much at once. I used to think that because you were a telepath that you somehow had all the answers. I think you thought that too. Only to find out that you are a flawed human being."

"Raven - I feel disgusted with myself. I never meant to hurt you. Whatever I did - please - you must know that I love you. I love you so much. I've missed you." Charles reached out to touch Raven's long blond hair.

"Stop lying to yourself - you miss Erik most of all."

Charles shook his head, "I don't wish to talk about him."

"Charles, I have information that says there is a company out there called Trask Industries that is doing business with the U.S. government. Their main goal is to identify, capture and possibly kill mutants. I think they are the ones behind Azazel and the others going missing. Charles, this is really serious and very bad. You have a nephew now - look at him - he's blue and has a tail. What will Trask do to him? I can't allow Bolivar Trask to continue his goal of destroying mutants. I will die if I have to for my son's sake. I would like to think that you will help me?"

"Raven, what do you think we can do...?" Hank asked, he was standing now and rocking the baby in his arms.

"We need Erik."

Hank stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at Charles.

Charles leaned back in the chair and put a hand over his eyes. "Fucking impossible..."

Raven stood up and flickered her body until she looked exactly like Erik Lehnsherr. "Really Charles, I'm surprised to hear you sound so easily defeated. I would think we have an old score to settle? Don't you miss me?"

Charles looked over at Raven and shook his head, "Stop it..."

Raven flickered back to her faux girlish body. "Nothing is impossible. Charles this problem we have is much bigger than any little break-up you two assholes had on the beach in Cuba. You two can talk things over after we destroy Trask Industries and find our missing friends."

"Raven - how in god's name are we going to break Erik out of the pentagon? There is three of us, and I don't have my powers. The baby doesn't count either."

Mystique flickered her body, and turned into a bearded, cigar smoking man. Charles had seen that man before but couldn't quite remember his name. "You have to find me. I'm the Wolverine. Trust me - I'm a strong badass mutant. I can help get that asshole out of prison."

"The Wolverine..." Charles sighed and looked over at Hank. "What do you think my friend?"

Hank smiled as he held the baby close. "I think Raven is right. We just can't sit around anymore and do nothing Professor. And let's face it - we need Erik's powers. However, I volunteer to stay here and watch the baby. You're not bringing Kurt anywhere. He will be safe here with me."

Mystique flickered back to her blue body. She had tears in her eyes. She walked over to Hank and gently kissed him on the lips. "Thank you ..." Mystique kissed him again.

Charles coughed.

Mystique turned to face her brother. "So we find the Wolverine and we break Erik out of prison. Then we go get Alex out of this fucking war too. We could use his help. What is the worst that could happen?"

Charles started to laugh, "The worst is already part of the plan. We are breaking Magneto out of prison! That smells like a bloody fucking disaster."

Mystique put her arm around her brother, "No way - that will be a piece of cake."

"And why do you say that ...?"

Mystique kissed Charles on the temple, "You're the boss of this operation. Erik listens to you. So, you will have this situation completely under your control. When you say jump; Erik will have no choice but to say how high."

Charles furrowed his brow, somehow he wasn't too sure he believed Raven. But they needed to investigate this Trask company and find the missing mutants. Charles smiled and nodded, "All right, we shall do this my way. And really, how hard could it be to have Erik follow my orders for once?"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
